


Things You Said When You Were Scared

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said When You Were Scared

“Come on Em, you’re the strongest woman I know. You have to hold on,” JJ whispered as she caressed Emily’s hand. The EMTs had left the piece of wood in Emily’s abdomen from fear of causing more damage in the field. It looked so out of place against the pools of crimson and tattered flesh. JJ choked back tears as she felt Emily’s grip go lax in her hand. 

The EMT pushed her out of the way and began chest compressions as the sirens screeched and the ambulance raced towards the hospital. 

“You have to make it Emily, there are so many things I need to tell you,” JJ choked back tears as she watched Emily’s body go limp. They arrived and Emily was rushed into surgery. 

As Emily’s power of attorney JJ was left to fill out forms and sit and wait for the rest of the team to arrive. She rocked slowly as she cried in the corner of the waiting room. Hours passed and the team arrived to wait for any news from the surgeon. Four hours after they had first arrived a tall woman came into the room and asked for JJ. 

JJ went with her through a set of double doors and prepared for the worst. She said a small prayer as the surgeon pushed open a door to reveal Emily hooked up to ventilators and tubing. She was alive. 

JJ rushed to her side and took the brunette’s cold hand into her own. She squeezed it gently as tears slid down her cheeks. She took a seat next to the bed and brushed her fingers through Emily’s raven tresses. 

“Emily, I don’t know if you can hear me but I just want to tell you that even in this moment you look absolutely stunning. You are so strong. No one blames you for going after Doyle but I still wish you had called me. You know I would have been here for you, I am here for you. God Emily, there’s so much I need to tell you. About my transfer, about what has happened. I just need you to wake up, okay? I need you to pull through this because I don’t know what I’d do without you. I can’t imagine not having you here. Please, Emily don’t go. I need you to survive. Can you do that? Can you survive this for me? Because Emily, the truth is I love you. Do you hear that? I love you. You have to make it because I don’t want to spend another day without you being mine. I ended things with Will, I’m yours. I’m yours if you’ll have me. So please, please be strong Emily. Be strong for me, please?” JJ sobbed as she laid a kiss on Emily’s cheek. 

“She needs her rest, Agent,” the surgeon urged as she reentered the room. JJ nodded and squeezed Emily’s hand one last time before meeting the surgeon in the hallway. “Are you sure you want to follow through with the plan?”

“It’s our only option, I appreciate your discretion,” JJ nodded as she wiped away tears. “No one else can know.”

The taller woman nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her. JJ took a deep breath and headed towards the waiting room to face the team. She made it back through the double doors and was met with six sets of tear stained eyes. She lost it and began to cry again.

“Oh god, no,” Penelope gasped.

“She never made it off the table.”


End file.
